Escaping the past
by allyg1990
Summary: Remy LeBeau hurried through the streets of New Orleans, trying desperately not to be seen. His hands were covered with blood that was not his own, and he was a wanted man.ROMY.It's now over, thanks so much to all my reviewers! Reviews still very welcome!
1. Hunted

Remy LeBeau hurried through the streets of New Orleans, trying desperately not to be seen. His hands were covered with blood that was not his own, and he was a wanted man, ruining the ever-failing attempts at peace between the thieves and the assassins. Not for the first time in his life, he had nowhere to go. His contract with Magneto had long since been broken off, and the past he had tried for so long to run away from had caught up with him. He gave a shaky smile. At least the events of the last few hours meant that he no longer needed to worry about that particular problem.

His keen senses alerted him to the faint _click_ of a gun, and he barely managed to dodge out of the way of a bullet that went soaring through the fabric of his trench coat, leaving a tiny hole.

"_Merde!_" he swore. Assassins.

Now that both he and the sniper were alerted to each other's presence, the sniper started firing rapidly, bullets speeding in all directions. The master thief deftly leapt out of their way, taking the time to throw a charged card in the direction of the gunshots, a grin lighting his face as he heard the cries of the downed man.

Apparently his victim had enough consciousness left to fire one more bullet, because a sharp burst of pain cut into the side of his arm. Heat coarsed through it as he swore again, feeling the tacky blood ooze out of the wound. Luckily it was only a graze, so he kept running, his coat billowing out behind him as he navigated his way through the streets, helped by the cloak of darkness shadowing the city.

His troubles were only just beginning.

There were more men after him, and without any kind of protection, he would have no chance to throw any charged cards at them before he was shot dead. He uttered a silent prayer to whatever God graced the heavens to get him through the night- not that he deserved it, with all that he had done.

Then, the ground beneath him exploded from the impact of some sort of explosive, hurling him into the air, his fall cushioned by river water. Gasping, he kicked his legs, cursing his heavy coat and boots for weighing him down. Finally he reached the opposite bank of the river, water running off the soaked clothing that stuck to his limber frame.

"Y'll pay for what y' did, t'ief!" called a voice. Remy shook his head. He would pay, that was for sure. But not here. Not now. He wouldn't survive on his own- he needed some kind of protection.

A sly smile played across his lips. There was only one place for him to go.

_Bayville, here Remy comes!_ He thought, disappearing into the dark night.

_Short, I know, but I just wanted to see if anyone likes it before I write more. Reviews, positive or negative, are appreciated!_

_Allyg1990_


	2. Welcome to Mutant Manor

_Thanks to Hawaiichick, gambitfan85, j.d, FairyQueen and Remy-Rogue for their speedy reviews!_

Scarcely a few hours later, Remy LeBeau stood outside the heavy iron gates of the Xavier Institute, anxiously shuffling a pack of cards. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about leaping over the fence to make an entrance, but this was his last shot as escaping death, and he didn't want to mess it up.

After what seemed like an eternity, his skilled fingers betrayed him, jabbing out to press the intercom button. He winced as a boy's voice crackled through.

"Welcome to mutant manor. How can I help you?"

Remy spoke cautiously. "Dis be Remy LeBeau-"

"Hey!" The boy interrupted him, obviously looking at the image projected by the camera in front of Remy, "You're Gambit!" Remy heard the thud of footsteps as the boy ran off. "Suit up everybody! Gambit's at the front gate, we have to go fight him-"

"Don't be stupid, Bobby." A crisp voice spoke in the distance. "If he wanted to attack us, why would he have rung the doorbell?" Remy smirked. He knew that voice- it was the sensible redhead.

"Gambit? It's Jean Grey. How can I help?" Remy cleared his throat.

"Remy needs t' speak t' de Professor." He said simply.

"Come in. I trust I won't have to open the door?" He grinned, white teeth flashing in the morning light.

"Y' trusting de right t'ief, p'tit." He replied, putting one foot on a bar around halfway up the gate, and easily swinging his whole body over. He clenched his fist from the pain of moving his arms, making sure the strip of cloth covering his wound was in place before he ambled towards the house. He was distinctly aware of the faces of many students peering out from various windows, rewarding them with a wide smile as he reached the doorstep. Jean was there, watching him warily.

"Follow me. The professor will speak to you in his study." With that she started walking through the winding corridors, paying him nothing more than polite attention. He followed her, trying hard to disguise the pain he felt every time he took a step.

Then a door opened, and a girl walked out, nose buried in a book. Before he could stop himself, he crashed into her, and they both went sprawling onto the floor. He quickly backed away from her, gritting his teeth as one flailing arm knocked onto his, sending a bolt of pain through his shoulder.

"Watch where you're goin'… Swamp Rat?" She uttered in disbelief. He recognized her now, from the white stripe in her hair and her emerald green eyes. Rogue, the untouchable.

"_Bonjour, chere." _He said pleasantly, slowly getting to his feet and offering her a hand to pull her up. She refused it, standing up with catlike grace and snatching her book from Jean, who had caught it when it went flying.

"What are _you_ doin' here, _Gambit_?" She spat, eyes flashing. He smirked. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed getting her worked up, and her anger brought a healthy flush to her face that was clearly visible even under her heavy caking of makeup. He shrugged in reply.

"Dat's none of y' business, _chere_." He replied, grinning as her face colored even further. Jean, not wanting to get in the way of the two southerners, had backed away towards a wall, unsure of what to do.

"Back at Blood Moon Bayou ah may have told you that you did the wrong thing for the right reason, but now you're just doing the wrong thing for the wrong reason!" She retorted, jabbing him in the chest. "You had a chance to come back with us, and you didn't take it!" His face turned serious.

"Remy's got a lot more on his mind dan just joining the X-Men." He said, his tone much cooler. "And unless y' want t' see him at de bottom of de swamp, y'll let de Professor decide whether he stays or goes." A flash of worry and hurt crossed Rogue's face, but she composed her mask once more, scowling at him. Before she could deliver another cutting reply, the Professor calmly entered the room.

"And that is exactly what I plan on doing. Rogue, you can catch up with Mr. LeBeau later." He told the younger southerner.

"No need, Professor. We're done talkin'." She turned and walked away, and Remy watched her, simultaneously admiring the slight sway of her hips, and asking himself what had gone wrong. Then he shook his head, turning to the Professor.

"Y' know m' name?" He asked, surprised. The Professor smiled.

"I have my sources." He said mysteriously, wheeling away. "Please, follow me." Remy did so, his trench coat flaring out behind him as he followed the professor's wheelchair, which was moving quite fast. A few minutes of silent walking later, they reached a large wooden door, which swung open at the push of a button. They entered, and Remy closed the door behind him. The professor had his hands folded on his lap.

"Now, Mr. LeBeau, what was your motive in coming here?" He asked. Then, sensing the Cajun's uncertainty, he smiled. "Though we cannot communicate telepathically due to the nature of your powers, please rest assured that I will know if there are any prying ears."

"Remy needs somewhere t' stay." Gambit replied. "Relations with m' family ain't so good right now, and with m' contract with Magneto broken…" The Professor nodded.

"You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to, Gambit. I hope that someday you will confide in me the true reason why you need our protection." Remy shook his head sadly.

"Dat, Professor, is one t'ing Remy can't do."

Meanwhile, Rogue stalked down the corridors, her book snapped shut at her side, an angry scowl on her face. Muttering under her breath, she sat down at the kitchen table, slamming her book down onto the wood, and making a large dent. Kitty toppled over on the chair she was leaning back on, picking herself up in a less than happy state.

"Whoah." She commented. "Who stuck a thorn in _your_ side?" Rogue growled.

"That filthy Swamp Rat, that's who!" she replied. Kitty shot her a confused look.

"But you like, haven't seen him since he kidnapped you." She pointed out. Rogue shook her head.

"He's here." Kitty jumped out of her seat.

"Like, really? Is he joining the X-Men?" Rogue shrugged.

"How should ah know? Ah'm not his baby-sitter." She retorted. Kitty spun around.

"Finally, something exciting going on. This place has been dead to the world since you…" she paused, unsure of whether to continue. Rogue flared up at the mention of that particular event.

"You think me absorbin' someone completely is _exciting?_" she hissed. "Well, take it from me, Kitty- havin' two people in ya head _permanently _is far from exciting!" With that she stormed off, leaving Kitty hurt and ashamed.

Rogue was halted on her journey by a familiar drawl.

"What's de matter, _cherie? _Y' don't seem t' be too happy dat we're gonna be spending more time together." She turned sharply on her heel to face him.

"A lot has happened since ah last saw you, _Gambit_. Leave me to deal with my problems myself." He inched closer, drawing his hands out of his pockets.

"Y' look like y' could use some help." He said, his tone as flirtatious as ever. Her eyes narrowed, and she pushed his shoulder with enough force to punch a hole through a wall.

"Stay away from me, Gambit. It'll be safer for the both of us." Her tone was gentler, but her gait as harsh as ever as she strode away, slamming a door behind her as she entered what was presumably her room. Remy sighed as he rubbed his jaw. She was going to be a challenge, that was for sure. And there was nothing Remy LeBeau liked better than a challenge.

_Okay, there you go, Rogue's entered. As you can tell, at this stage, Rogue has already absorbed Ms Marvel/Carol Danvers, and has super strength and flight. That's the event Kitty was referring to. Any ideas/tips/advice is much appreciated, since I'm fairly new at writing fan fiction and even newer at writing Romy:)_

_Allyg1990_


	3. Nightmares

Kitty knocked on Rogue's door a few hours later. Ever since Rogue had absorbed Ms Marvel on that fateful mission, she had been granted her own room, largely due to her tendency to jerk out and shout in her sleep. Not that Kitty had told her that; Rogue hadn't questioned her move, welcoming the extra privacy.

"Rogue?" she called softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" The door abruptly swung open, revealing Rogue standing there.

"It's okay." Rogue replied, her features distant, staring at the floor. "It's just with everythin' that's happened in the last few months and now Gambit… It was all too much for me to handle, y' know?" Kitty nodded sympathetically.

"We like, totally understand that, Rogue. It would be hard on anyone." Rogue flashed a wry smile.

"Bein' practically schizophrenic? It's not so bad anymore. Now that the professor put up some blocks," her expression turned mischievous. "Carol and ah have reached an…understandin'." Kitty laughed, relieved that she hadn't hurt her friend too badly.

"Well, it's lunchtime. Are you coming down?" Rogue's face darkened.

"Is _he_ gonna be there?" she asked warily. Kitty paced from foot to foot nervously.

"The professor briefed us, Rogue… He's part of the team." Rogue turned to walk away.

"Forget it. Ah'm not breathing the same air as that… that… Cajun!"

"Rogue, please!" Kitty begged, phasing through the door as Rogue slammed it shut. "He's not going anywhere. You're going to have to get used to him. Besides," she added. "He's just being friendly!"

"If he's bein' friendly then ah'm a gator." Rogue muttered. "All that swamp rat wants is a challenge." She laughed bitterly. "And what's more of a challenge than a girl who can't touch?" Kitty hesitantly reached out to put a reassuring hand on her friend's arm.

"I'm sure it's not like that." She assured the older girl. "And if it turns out that he _is_ playing you…" her petite features turned fierce. "I'll phase his guts out." Rogue smiled slightly at that.

"Thanks, Kit. It's good to know that ah'll have backup in case my poisonous skin doesn't work on him." She joked faintly. Kitty's face fell.

"Don't say that, Rogue." She said firmly. "You'll get control someday." Rogue shook her head.

"It's okay, Kitty. Ah've gotten used to it." Kitty knew as well as anyone else that her friend would probably never touch another person again, and changed the subject to distract her.

"Will you please come down to lunch? Kurt's been worried about you." She said. Rogue shot her a sly smile.

"How'd you know that?" Kitty blushed faintly.

"We're best friends, you know that." She replied casually. Rogue just gave her a knowing glance, picking up her book and walking out.

"Fine. Ah'll come, but don't complain if I spend mah time reading." She warned. Kitty bounded after her.

"Wait up, Rogue!" she yelled. "Not all of us can fly!"

When Rogue entered the kitchen, her eyes fell upon the very person she was trying to avoid, an empty plate in front of him, playing solitaire. The rest of her teammates stared at him with mixed feelings: Scott was clearly horrified that the Professor had let in an ex-acolyte with such a bad reputation, Jean was trying to be hospitable, and the calculating look on Bobby's face probably meant that he was trying to figure out how to get the new guy to teach him some card tricks.

When she sat down his head snapped up, and his lips rearranged themselves into his trademark smirk.

"Did y' miss Remy, _chere_?" She glared at him, quickly opening her book as Amara deposited a serving of mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Like ah would miss a swamp rat like _you_!" She retorted, positioning her book behind her plate so she could eat and read at the same time, and shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Remy just grinned widely.

"Aw, y' have a pet name for Remy already, _chere_?" Rogue stood up, grabbing her plate and forcing the book under one arm.

"That's _it_." She hissed. "Ah gave him a chance. If that _Cajun_ comes near me one more time, he's gonna end up in a coma!" She strode off, leaving Remy perplexed. He'd been rejected before, albeit not by women. So why did Rogue's rejection hurt so much?

Rogue was standing on a rocky outcrop in the middle of some strange land, swirling colors surrounding her. She looked around in wonder, drinking in the vibrant landscape. Then the voices started.

_You stole my life…murderess…_ Rogue shivered as the familiar shape of a woman advanced towards her out of the colorful shadows, which faded to a ghostly grey.

"It was a mistake." She managed to croak, backing away and brandishing her bare hands, though she knew that she couldn't absorb this person- not again. "Ah didn't mean to do it!"

_Liar!_ Her blonde hair and delicate features came into view, the black mask still covering her eyes. Then she paused. _But no matter. I'm here now, Rogue. And I will make you pay._ With that she flew at Rogue, who turned and started running across the plain.

"Ah never meant to absorb you!" she yelled in desperation. "Why would ah want you in mah head?" Carol smirked, coming to rest in front of the younger girl.

_Maybe your…affliction is punishment enough_. She considered, smiling cruelly. _And if I have anything to do with it, you will never be able to control your power. Never touch. Never have a true friend, for fear of hurting them. Who will want you now?_ Rogue fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face from the pain shooting through her skull as the strong psyche tormented her.

"No." she whispered. "All ah've ever wanted…"

_You will never have._ Interrupted the older woman, her voice echoing around the psychic plane. _Never…never…never…_

Rogue sat straight up in bed with a scream, hitting something solid on her way.

"Oof!" said the lump, moving to stand in the darkness, its tone of voice turning concerned. "Y' okay, _chere_?"

"Gambit?" she whispered incredulously. She saw the burning red pupils of his eyes glowing in the dark. "What are you doin' here?" He smiled, the little light in the room reflecting off his teeth.

"Y' were havin' a nightmare. Remy came t' see if y' were okay." He said simply, sitting down on her bed. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that he was still wearing his trench coat. She pulled her knees up to her chest, painfully aware of how much bare skin she was showing.

"That was no nightmare." She said bitterly. "It was Ms. Marvel haunting me again." There was a silent pause as Remy digested this information.

"Y' want t' tell Remy about it?" he asked slowly, and somehow his tone was comforting. She nodded, for once not knowing why or caring that she was spilling her guts to a stranger she hated.

"A few months ago, we got sent on a mission." She explained. "Something to do with Mystique. There was this other woman there, a government agent called Carol Danvers. She was helpin' us fight, and ah had mah gloves off to absorb one of the Brotherhood, when Blob threw a big ol' piece of corrugated iron at us. She was in mid-air when it hit, and she came crashin' down on top of me. We were trapped, and since ah touched some exposed skin…" she shrugged, casting her eyes downwards. "She's in mah head, all of her. And ah've got her powers for good." She said softly. Remy blinked, trying to absorb what she had told him. What had she gone through, these past few months, trying to deal with the other person vying for control of her mind?

"I'm sorry, _chere_." He said quietly, reaching out to grasp her bare hand. She looked down in surprise.

"You're wearing full gloves." She pointed out, realizing that he'd switched from the fingerless ones to come see her. He grinned.

"As much as Remy loves y', _chere_, he don't want to end up in a coma." He explained practically, soon realizing that he'd been tactless as her eyes narrowed, and she pulled her hand away from his.

"That's just it." She spoke bitterly, her features hardening. "Get outta my room, swamp rat, before ah punch you through a wall!" she spat, leaping up as he did. He backed off carefully towards the window.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, deftly climbing out and disappearing. When she was sure he was gone, Rogue threw herself onto her bed, letting salty tears soak into her pillow. Carol had been right: _Who would want her now?_

_I'm sorry that Rogue was a bit OOC there in talking to Remy, but I figured that since she would be half-asleep and in desperate need of comfort, this could actually happen. Advice appreciated, I'll try to spend more time on chapters when I can! Keep reviewing, you guys have been great!_

_allyg1990_


	4. This is War

The next morning they met again at breakfast. Remy came over to stand behind her, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Chere_, about last night…" she spun around, eyes flashing in triumph.

"What about last night?" she asked calmly, lazily taking a bite of cereal. He watched the movement of her mouth, savoring her currently bare lips, so starkly red in contrast to the white of the milk touching them.

"Well, y' had a nightmare…" he explained, his brow knitting in confusion. She smiled coyly.

"Ah." She said slyly. "That never happened."

His expression turned bewildered.

"_Chere_?" he asked, for once in his life lost for words. This was not a situation he had experience in.

"Well," she replied mysteriously, turning around and putting her cereal down. "Say ya _had_ been in mah room last night. Ah'm not sure Logan would be too happy 'bout that." He just stared. First she was pretending their heart-to-heart never happened, and now she was playing wolvie against him. All evidence that they had, for a few moments, connected, was crushed under her innocent gaze.

_So dat's how y' want t' play it._ Remy thought, the edges of his lips curving upwards. _Well, two can play at dat game, chere, and y' about t' find out dat I'm better at it dan most._

"_Je comprend_, _chere_." He said casually, grinning. "Just like y' never kissed _moi_." Her eyes widened.

"What?" she gasped, her voice dangerously close to shrieking. Then, realizing that the other students were staring, she lowered her voice. "Ah don't know what you're playing at, ya dirty Cajun. Ah never-" He shrugged, breaking her off.

"You've been under someone else's control more dan once, _chere_." He told her. "So Remy t'inks y' better get y' facts straight before y' go and deny dat." Then he sat down, almost regretting leaving her tormented when he saw the confusion scanning through her emerald eyes. But then he forgave himself. She had a right to know. Besides, better to find out from him straight out than from searching through his memories.

_All's fair in love and war._ He thought. _And wit' us, even more so._

Rogue stormed into Kitty's room a few minutes later, her makeup done and her usual scowl perched on her face.

"Ah can't believe him!" she fumed. "That sneakin'-"

"What did he do this time?" Kitty sighed, exasperated. Rogue stopped pacing the floor and turned to her friend.

"He said ah kissed him." She said softly, marveling at his cruelty. "How could he say that, when ah can't even touch?"

"That's totally crazy!" Kitty scoffed. "Unless Mesmero…?" Rogue recoiled.

"You think _Mesmero_ made me kiss him?" She asked, horrified. Kitty shrugged, pulling on a sweater.

"He told you to absorb him." She shot Rogue a mischievous look. "How you did it was your decision."

Rogue's jaw dropped.

"Are you saying ah _wanted_ to kiss that swamp rat?" She blurted out. Kitty smiled slyly.

"I'm not saying anything. And if you'll excuse me, I have to get to school." She walked out, leaving Rogue to deal with the events that preceded Apocalypse yet again. Was Kitty right- was Gambit telling the truth? And even worse- had she really chosen that particular way to absorb him?

"Rogue!" yelled Jean from outside, rapping on the door. "In case you've forgotten, we graduates have danger room now!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm coming!" she yelled back. "Bossy know-it-all." She muttered darkly under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Ah know!"

"No way is Remy wearing dat t'ing." Gambit said firmly, in reply to the spandex suit Scott was holding up. Cyclops sighed.

"It's a uniform, _Gambit_. If you're going to be part of our team, you have to wear one."

"Dere was not'ing in de job description 'bout dis." Scott had clearly had it, and was starting to lose his temper.

"Look, Gambit, just put on the uniform-" A southern drawl interrupted him.

"Let him do what he wants, Cyke. If he's not man enough to just put on the suit-"

"Remy's already wearing spandex!" The Cajun protested, fingering his old uniform. Rogue shrugged, and pointed to the trench coat.

"The old coat leaves a lot to be desired. It's filthy, and it has holes and bloodstains on it. Besides, ah get the impression that you're hiding somethin'." Remy just smirked, slipping off the coat to reveal a muscular torso.

"Remy don't know if y' remember, but he ain't got not'ing to hide." Rogue stepped towards him, jabbing him in the chest.

"Ah don't know, ya seem a little flabby." Before she could move, he had grabbed her arm and swept her feet off the ground, leaving her lying on the floor.

"Dat answer any questions y' might have, _chere_?" He asked, looking down at her. She just smiled, kicking her feet up and onto his chest. He stumbled backwards, falling to the floor, and she kept him in place with one foot pinning him down, her newfound strength helping her.

"Not quite."

"Gambit! Rogue! Separate!" Scott yelled, trying to get between the pair.

_No, Scott_. A telepathic voice warned him sternly.

"But Professor!" He whined. (I hate it when he does that!)

_They have issues to deal with. Besides__, Rogue __is__ a formidable __combatant__. This will be a perfect way for us to assess Gambit's skill at hand to hand combat._

So Scott stood aside, his hand touched to his visor to break them up if need be. Not that either Remy or Rogue had been paying attention to their fearless leader. Gambit let a card fall down his sleeve to his hand, charging it and throwing it far above Rogue, closing his eyes just in time. She ducked, and he took advantage of her temporary blindness to slip out from under her and whip out his Bo staff.

"Ya think ya can beat meh with that?" Rogue scoffed, rising slowly up into the air. Remy grinned.

"Remy don't know, _chere_, but he'll try." With that he raised the staff above his head, using it to vault high in the air, straight towards Rogue, who calmly moved a few inches to the side. Her calm demeanor was soon destroyed by the thief's quick hands wrapping around her ankle. They sunk like rocks, Remy landing on the floor first, pulling Rogue down after him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now, dis be just like old times." He told her, his breath tickling her ear. She squirmed, finally grabbing one of his arms and pulling him to the floor.

"You wish, swamp rat!" Her tone was friendlier now, and it seemed like she might even be enjoying herself. "Now, to finish ya off…" She slipped off one black leather glove, meaning at first only to threaten him. But as she bent down to bring her hand closer, she found that his metallic staff was in the way, holding her out of reach. A quick upward scissor of his legs sent her toppling over, her fingers mere centimeters away from his naked skin.

"Dis be familiar." He smirked. "Y' were doin' just de same t'ing right before y' kissed _moi_." She froze, drawing her hand back, not wanting to absorb a memory that would prove that his words were true. While she was thinking, he thrust the staff upwards, throwing her off of him. She landed gracefully on her feet, and found that he'd followed just as quickly, his hands holding hers in place. The smell of bourbon and tobacco filled her sensitive nose as he pressed his body against hers, looking down at her from his superior height.

"_Oui_, dis be just like last time." He said softly. She found that her mouth was bone dry, and she moistened her lips nervously, trying to summon up the ability to speak, to move.

"The difference is, this time ya ain't gonna get kissed." She spoke defiantly, trying to make her knees stop trembling and focus on holding her up.

"Last time y' didn't have de choice." He replied quietly. Then, his voice even softer, "_Je gagne._"

_I win_, he'd said. She saw the flecks of light dancing behind her head from a card he had slipped there. It seemed like an eternity that their eyes stayed locked on each other, his red-on-black orbs decidedly demonic, and her emerald ones, he thought, as angelic as one could get without being a heavenly host. They were searching, trying to decipher the secrets lingering behind his reserved exterior. Then at once, she pulled away, freeing her slim wrist from his hold.

"You've won this battle, _Gambit_." She mumbled as she walked away, pausing to look back at him. He hadn't moved, still staring after her, a curious expression adorning his features. "But you haven't won the war."

"Not yet, _chere_." He said to himself, watching her walk off. "Not yet."

_Hope I got across the tension ok. Writing tips are, as always, much appreciated. I guess it's kind of mean of him to keep her hanging about it, but it'll clear up in the end._

_Allyg1990_


	5. Friends?

Having stepped out of the tight boundaries of the danger room, Rogue headed straight to the showers, cranking up the heat and letting the water run. What had just happened between them? That look he'd given her when their eyes connected- and no doubt, the look she'd given him. For a moment, it had been just like that fateful day in New Orleans, parting as friends.

_Friends._

What had changed?

Shaking her head, she gingerly stepped out, drying off before stepping into her clothes. Leaving her hair wet, she walked up to her room to re-apply her makeup before anyone could see her. And, as fate would have it, who should she come across but Remy LeBeau.

He stopped straight in front of her, blocking her path. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Excuse me, _swamp rat_, but you're in mah way." He smiled politely.

"_Excusez-moi_, _chere,_ but Remy wants t' talk t' y'." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Make it fast, Gambit, or ah'll just push ya through the nearest wall." She warned him. He just smiled harder.

"Look, _chere_, Remy came to-"

"Gloat?" she interrupted, thinking she knew where this was going. His smile turned into an offended look.

"_Mais non!_ Dat ain't de way a gentleman does it." She snorted.

"For one, you ain't a gentleman, you're a thief. And two, if you _are_ such a gentleman, why didn't ya go easy on me?" He smirked.

"_Chere, ma mere_ (or rather, he thought, _ma_ _tante_) taught Remy t' be polite. _Mais mon pere_ taught Remy how t' survive." She huffed.

"Don't waste mah time, swamp rat, just say what you wanted to so ah can be on mah way." He shrugged obligingly.

"Well, Remy's been doing some t'inkin', and he decided dat y' might feel a little cheated after our session. So he wanted to ask if y' wanted to grab a bite for lunch." He said this confidently, and she knew he'd definitely had practice.

"What makes you think ah'd want to have lunch with _you_?" He just turned around and started to walk away.

"Remy just t'ought y' might miss real southern food." He replied casually. She paused. It _was _nice of him to offer- maybe he wasn't so bad after all. And she _was_ hungry. After wrestling with herself for a few seconds she ran up to where he was, this time blocking off his way.

"If it turns out that the food's just a cheap imposter, ah'll hit you so hard you'll see stars for a month." He smiled smugly.

"And dis had not'in t' do wit' Remy's good looks and charm?" he asked knowingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you _have_ to ask that?" He shrugged.

"I'll see y' in two hours." He called, walking away. Rogue just smiled secretively and walked into her room, unconsciously gravitating towards her dresser where the book she was currently reading lay. She flipped it open, smiling as she picked up her bookmark, the worn and water stained queen of hearts card Remy had given her when they had parted in New Orleans. A symbol of friendship, she'd thought at the time- maybe a silent assurance that they'd meet again. She held it between her fingers as she often did; heating the thin plastic covering that had often felt her warmth.

But then Carol's words floated to the top of her mind. "…_never have a true friend, for fear of hurting them…"_ her features hardened as she pushed the words away. But they stayed at the corner of her thoughts, an ever-niggling doubt that threatened to nip this friendship in the bud, before either person could get hurt.

Two hours later, Remy was, as promised, waiting by the door. Looking down at his watch to check the time, he swore. She was late, and if she didn't get here soon his carefully structured plan could be ruined.

A voice snapped him out of his worry.

"You washed your coat." Rogue stated simply. He looked up, liking what he saw. As always, she was dressed simply, but the scowl that usually played upon her lips had softened slightly. She wasn't smiling, but he'd take what he could get.

"Stormy took pity on dis t'ief." He explained. Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"She knows how to use a washin' machine?" He shook his head, grinning.

"_Non_, Remy did de scrubbin'. Wouldn't have dried in time wit'out some sunshine and wind."

"You could have used a dryer." She pointed out, walking past him to twist the doorknob.

"_Oui,_ _mais_ both machines were full." The edges of Rogue's mouth turned down in distaste as she tried and failed to open the door, shaking it as if that would help.

"Kitty. That girl changes clothes more often than _you_ get on mah nerves." Remy chuckled, reaching across to twist the knob in the right direction and hold the door open for her.

"Y' nervous or somet'in?" She looked up at him.

"Should I be?" He followed her out, waiting for her to see their mode of transport.

"Only if Wolvie comes around anytime soon." He remarked as she spun around, shaking the keys to the motorcycle in front of her.

"He isn't gonna be happy that ya stole his bike." She warned him, moving towards it and picking up a helmet.

"_Je sais._ But Remy's really only borrowin' it." She shook her head at his foolishness, or death wish.

"Whatevah." She moved to straddle it, but he tutted.

"Remy's driving, _chere_." The scowl returned.

"If ah drive, ah can say _ah_ stole it, and he'll be less likely to kill me." Remy replied to this with a lopsided grin.

"Dat's a risk I'm willin' t' take."

She sighed as if she was catering to the whim of a small child, but stepped out of his way and let him get on, carefully watching him swing his leg over and then insert the key. He looked up expectantly.

"Y' comin'?" He asked, his smile widening. Once again, she rolled her eyes but obliged, finding herself closer to him than was strictly necessary or comfortable. Her refusal to wrap her arms around his waist amused him, and he called back, "Y' gonna hold on or do y' want Remy to let y' go flyin'?" She huffed, slowly and hesitantly reaching out and circling his waist, linking her gloved fingers together. The scent that lingered around him like a personal cologne was stronger now…

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Very." He assured her, turning the key and hearing the engine roar into life with satisfaction as they sped out of the now open gates.

When they arrived at their destination, she noticed that Gambit merely took the keys out of the bike, not taking particular care to secure it in any way.

"Aren't you worried it'll get stolen?" she asked curiously. He flashed her a grin.

"If someone steals it, Remy'll just steal it back." He told her nonchalantly, leading her into a small and pokey, but cozy restaurant, where the air was filled with the scent of southern spices. A middle aged plump waitress assigned them a table, and they sat down, Rogue staring intently at her menu in order to avoid meeting Remy's gaze.

"De Jambalaya's pretty good." He noted, but she shook her head.

"No thanks. That's too much like the last time we ate together- I'll keep thinkin' that Julien will come burstin' in any minute." She said lightheartedly, failing to notice the sudden pallor that came over Remy's face when she mentioned Julien's name.

"He ain't gonna do dat anytime soon." He murmured softly to himself, and then fixed a smile on his face and looked back up at Rogue. She hadn't heard, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they had ordered, he leant forward, propping himself up with him elbows and bringing himself ever closer to her.

"Can Remy ask y' a question?" She shrugged.

"Sure. As long as ah get to ask you one." He nodded.

"That's fair." He stated, waiting a few moments before speaking again. "Back at Blood Moon Bayou, after y' absorbed _moi_- why did y' come back?" She sat up a little bit straighter, wondering why he'd asked her that particular question.

"Ah told you, before ah left," she said finally. "You did the right thing for the wrong reasons. Sure, ya used me, but only to save your father. Ah had the chance to save my mom, and ah didn't. Ah guess ah was tryin' not to make the same mistake twice." He fell silent, contemplating this. She waited, bracing herself for him to ask if it wasn't _really_ because of his good looks, or something equally insensitive, but he didn't speak.

"My turn." She interrupted his thoughts quickly, bringing him back to the present.

"Shoot." He told her, wincing as he realized that in relation to the matter occupying his thoughts, he'd just made a very bad pun.

"Why did ya tell me about..." she colored slightly, the warm flush barely visible under her layers of makeup. "The kiss." He started to speak, but she cut in with, "Ah mean, didn't you think ah'd be upset, thinkin' you'd taken somethin' from me that ah couldn't give- anymore, at least." Guilt washed over him in waves as he realized the emotion flashing through her eyes hadn't been confusion- it had been hurt.

"I don't know." He admitted, making a rare full lapse into the first person. "Maybe outta spite that y' weren't admitting that we'd talked, maybe I thought y' had a right t' know, and better t' hear it from me straight than from a memory y'd absorb." She looked down, eyes shadowing.

"You assumed ah'd absorb you?" She asked, not even trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"_Non!_" he assured her quickly. "Maybe in a trainin' session or somet'in, if y' needed m' powers…" he trailed off as she looked up again, smiling very slightly at his ignorance.

"Gambit, since Apocalypse, ah try not to absorb anyone unless it's a life or death situation." She explained, adding quietly, "Ah don't want to be used again." Impulsively, he reached out a hand to grip her gloved one.

"No-one's gonna use y'." he said fiercely. "Not if Remy LeBeau has anyt'in to do wit' it." She smiled up at him, a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Gambit." She said softly. "It means a lot." He shook his head.

"Remy." He corrected her. Then, "Friends?" Her smile developed into a fully fledged grin.

"As much as a thief and an untouchable ever can be." She promised. His face fell.

"Don' say dat, _chere_." She rolled her eyes.

"Fahne, as much as a swamp rat and a river rat ever can be." She corrected herself, and he grinned at the self-imposed nickname.

Then the waitress came with their orders, interrupting the Kodak moment. Remy sighed as she pulled her hand away from his, leaning back into his seat. There would be other times, and other places. But seeing Rogue grin back at him, her eyes sparkling with mirth, was enough for now.

_There's some fluff for ya. As usual, advice, writing tips, etc. etc. etc. is something I LOVE and feedback in general is great. I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong. :) A little more fluff will follow, but then... evil laugh_

_Allyg1990_


	6. Doubts

A few hours later, Rogue and Remy arrived back at the institute, long overdue. Jean and Scott were waiting for them, but neither could quite interpret the sight that faced them. Was Rogue _laughing_? In any case, she was standing very close to the other southerner, who was listening to what she was saying with a small smile on his face.

"And then one time, just after ah joined the x-men-" Jean interrupted her.

"Rogue! Gambit! Where _were_ you?" Rogue shot Jean an annoyed look.

"We went to lunch. As ah was sayin'-"

"You went out to lunch with _him_?" This time it was Scott who cut her off. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Isn't that what ya wanted, Mr. 'Let's work as a team'?" His lips parted, his mouth hanging slightly open from astonishment. She turned back to the Cajun.

"So, we were fightin' the brotherhood when-"

"Rogue!" Scott butted in again, searching his team-mate for signs of irregular behavior. "Did he get you _drunk_?" That was the last straw for Rogue, who stormed up to him, furious. Gambit just shook his head, marveling at their leader's stupidity.

"No! Ah'm happy for once. Is that so much to ask for?" She demanded. He backed away slowly, holding his hands up as a gesture of peace.

"We were just worried about you…"

"_Now_ you start to worry, when ya feel threatened. Well I'll tell ya something, Scott Summers. Your worry don't mean much to me anymore." With a light tap on the shoulder that sent him sprawling to the floor, she walked up the stairs to her room, the angry thud of her feet clearly audible through the floorboards.

Remy shot the dumbfounded boy a pitying look.

"Remy don't go gettin' _filles_ drunk. Not de ones he cares about, anyway." He added as an afterthought. He then proceeded to trace Rogue's steps up the stairs, moving with a thief's grace. It didn't take him long to find her room, and when he did, he pressed an ear to the door before he knocked, hearing the faint sounds of her crying. When he rapped three times on the door, it stopped.

"_Chere?_" he called, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for her reply. When she didn't make a sound, he slowly slid the door open, feeling his heart wrench as he saw her sprawled across her unmade bed, her eyes damp and red. When she heard him, she sat up, giving him a defiant look.

"Ah'm fine." She stated. His head cocked to the side.

"Sure y' are." He said practically, moving to sit next to her. She dropped her head, ashamed that she had shed tears over such a small matter.

"Ah'm sorry, ah guess ah overreacted." She admitted. He shook his head.

"He deserved what he got." He assured her firmly. She shrugged.

"It's just, what he was sayin'- about me, about you-" He grinned.

"So y' crying over m' wounded pride? T'anks, _chere_, but dat's one t'ing Remy can handle himself." She laughed through her tears, and he took advantage of the split second that her eyes were closed to slip an arm around her waist and draw her to him. For a few moments she let herself lean into his hold, but then common sense caught up with her as she squirmed to get free.

"Ya ain't mah boyfriend, LeBeau." She reminded him, though her reprimand was tinged with a hint of amusement. He shrugged.

"Not yet." He told her, smirking. Her face fell, and she used her superhuman strength to pries his arm away from her body.

"Don't even joke about that, Remy." She warned him softly. "Mah powers-"

"We're friends now." He chided. "What are friends for?" She graced him with a smile yet again, the second time that day. _Her smile's somet'in' a man could get used t',_ he thought, even through the makeup that had smudged on her bed sheets. Then, almost hesitating, he reached out with the covered part of his fingers to wipe her tears away. The gesture seemed oddly intimate, and though her smile did not strengthen or fade, there was something in her eyes he had yet to decipher.

"Y' want t' come downstairs and protect m' from Wolvie?" he asked, breaking the heavy tension of the silence. Now her smile widened, and a mischievous glint overtook that strange emotion in her eyes.

"You stole his bike, swamp rat. You deserve it." He shot her a pleading look.

"_S'il vous plait?"_ She sighed.

"Ah guess ah have to pay you back for lunch _somehow_. But don't think ah'm gonna do this on a regular basis. It's gonna be twice that ah've saved your butt from Logan now." He grinned.

"What can Remy say, he just don't get on wit' de wolf-_homme_…"

As they walked together, they were on the receiving end of more than one stare from the students returning from school. A wide smile spread over Kitty's face.

"I knew it!" she squealed to Kurt, grabbing his arm too firmly for comfort in her excitement. He didn't seem to feel the pain, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his tail flicking from side to side in agitation.

"_Das ist nicht gut_." He muttered to himself, disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving his friend confused.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Where did he go?"

Kurt had, in fact, teleported around the house in search of his sister. When he finally caught a glimpse of her sitting in the kitchen, he grabbed her arm, shooting a menacing glare towards her companion.

"Ve need to talk." He said firmly. She directed an amused glance towards Remy, and then stood up.

"Start talkin'." She told him, but he teleported to his balcony, bringing Rogue along with him.

"Zis is better." She folded her arms.

"What did you want to say that you couldn't say in front of Remy?" He started to fidget.

"Rogue- you two seem to be very…friendly…at the moment." She threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Ah would have thought you'd all be happy for me. But _no_." she said bitterly. He came up behind her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was trying to help you, Rogue." She spun around, facing her younger sibling.

"Ah don't need your help, Kurt. Remy's helped more than y'all ever have." Kurt's eyes widened, colorless orbs filling with hurt. Rogue instantly felt guilt swamp her for making her brother pay the price for Scott's actions.

"Kurt, ah didn't mean-"

"Forget it." He snapped. "If your brother and friends mean less to you zan a man who kidnapped and used you, there is nozing left for me to say." He spoke coldly, vanishing sooner than the last syllable had left his lips.

Now fully guilt-stricken at the way she had treated Kurt, she walked towards the edge of the balcony, leaning against the metal railing. Memories flowed to the front of her consciousness- Kurt and her had often sat here and talked.

And what he'd said- in a sense, wasn't it true? Only this morning Remy and her had been sworn enemies- and now were they really best friends?

_Do you really think he wants your friendship?_ Carol's voice filtered through cruelly.

_He said-_ She started, countering the psyche, but it interrupted before she could continue.

_We both know what he said- but you know him, Rogue, and he's only after one thing. How long is this 'friendship' going to last once it becomes clear that you will _never_ be able to control your powers?_ A fat tear rolled down her cheek, and Rogue brushed it away, sinking deeper into misery when she remembered how Remy had done the same thing barely an hour before. Once again, her face became shadowed as she was reminded yet again that control was beyond her. A distant dream that would never come true.

_I'm going to leave it there for now. Please give me feedback for this, as I'm not 100 happy with it. Ah, Carol's such a meany. She's going to be butting in a lot. :) Also, excuse my bad German, you'd think I'd know how to do it properly seeing as I had to speak to my great grandma in German only, but after a couple of years with no practice… _

_allyg1990_


	7. Just flirtin'

Rogue came down early for dinner; sure she'd find her brother there. She wasn't disappointed. He turned his face when he saw her, but before he could 'port away she grabbed his furred arm with her gloved hand.

"Kurt-" she started, then paused, running her other hand through her two-toned hair. "Ah don't know what to say. Ah guess I overreacted a little." His pointed gaze humbled her and she sighed. "Fahne. Ah overreacted a lot. Scott was gettin' on mah nerves, and ah'm sorry that ah took it out on you."

Taking the time to look around the kitchen and make sure they were alone, she added, "You're right. Ah shouldn't be so trustin' of Remy, and ah was wrong to say that he'd helped me more than you had. You've always been there for me, Kurt. Ah should be more thankful for that."

Kurt blinked once, and then twice.

"Zat was a long speech, Rogue." He said at last, speaking slowly. Then he sighed. "I'm just going to repeat what I said: I vas trying to help you. I understand zat no-one has ever given you a chance to…" he struggled for a few moments to find a way to say this, before deciding on "…get so _close_ to them before, especially with your powers, but I just don't vant you getting hurt." As he pulled out a chair for her with his tail, she sat down, leaning on her elbows.

"Ah know that Kurt, but ah don't think ya have to worry." She smiled sadly. "All o' Remy's flirtin', it's just that- flirtin', and ah know better than to take it seriously. We all know what he's like, Kurt, me more than most- ah mean, ah _have_ absorbed his thoughts. He's never gonna be interested in me like that, and ah'm not gettin' mah hopes up." Kurt brightened.

"You know, the last time we had an argument was when you pushed muzzer off a cliff, and we made up after Remy kidnapped you. Maybe I can convince him to kidnap you again, and ve'll be back to normal." Rogue had to laugh at that.

"Ah'm sorry, Kurt, but next time he kidnaps me ah'm not gonna refrain from kickin' that sorry backside of his straight into a swamp, even if it is to save his father. Now that we're on friendly terms he should learn to ask politely." She smirked. "Ah have a feelin' it's gonna take a whole lot of danger room sessions to teach him that." Kurt grinned.

"Failing that, ve can just let _Herr _Logan slice him up zis time." He joked. Rogue made a face.

"Don't joke about that." She told him queasily. "Knowing Logan, he'd actually do it."

* * *

After Rogue had disappeared from the kitchen and not returned, Remy had eventually given up on her and stolen away to the roof. Once he'd settled himself on the gently sloping tiles, he pulled out a cigarette and held it between his lips. He had barely had time to charge the end to light it when a voice interrupted him.

"When were ya thinking of giving me back my keys?" Remy spun around, the cigarette nearly dropping to the ground before he caught it in one hand, wincing at the burn.

"Y' pretty good at sneakin' fo' such a heavy stepping man." He commented, inching slowly away from the burly instructor. Wolverine smirked, and to Remy's surprise sat himself down and pulled out a cigar.

"Comes with the job. Now give me back my keys before I stab you with these." He ordered calmly, popping his adamantium claws and inspecting them. Remy fished around in one of the many pockets of his trench coat, dutifully drawing out the keys and handing them to Logan, who roughly stuffed them back into his pocket.

"Y' want Remy t' light dat?" The younger man asked, warily looking at the unlit cigar out of the corner of his eyes. Wolverine grinned dangerously.

"Like I'd let your Cajun fingers anywhere near my cigar." He muttered, drawing out a lighter and lighting it himself. The two men sat there in silence, not bothering to hide their dislike of one another. Finally, when darkness shrouded the grounds, Logan ground the end of his cigar into his hand as a means of putting it out, standing up to comment,

"It's an extra danger room session for each scratch I find on that bike, and you've got a month of them for stealing." Remy nodded, still looking out into the distance as he thought. Hesitantly, Logan added, "That was nice, what ya did for Stripes." Gambit looked up in surprise.

"Didn't think y'd want Remy anywhere near de _fille_." He remarked, turning his gaze to the ground and kicking a stray tile off the roof, watching it fall and break into pieces as it hit the ground. Logan snorted.

"I don't. Doesn't mean it wasn't nice of ya." He replied, following up with the customary, "If you hurt her…" Remy sighed.

"Remy wasn' plannin' on it." Logan nodded, turning his back on the thief.

"I'll see you tomorrow at five a.m." He called, jumping down to the ground without so much as a wince and walking into the building.

"_D'accord._" Remy called back, before the news had time to sink in. "Five in the morning? _Merde!_"

The next time the two southerners met was at dinner. Rogue had been down there for a while, chatting with Kurt, when Remy walked in, lazily draping his tall form over a chair directly in front of her.

"_Bonsoir, chere_." He greeted her, not flinching when Kurt narrowed his eyes, a low growl escaping his throat. Rogue shot a pointed look at her younger brother, her smile taking on a sharper edge as turned to look at him.

"Whatever that was to you too, swamp rat." She replied, twirling her fork around to gather a mouthful of pasta. "Logan caught up with you yet?" He grimaced, accepting a plate from Rahne, who was sitting next to him.

"_Oui._ Remy got a month of danger room, startin' tomorrow at five." Rogue smirked.

"He gave me an extra tomorrow, just to be mean. Starts at seven." Remy muttered something under his breath about favoritism, to which Rogue replied, "Well, ya did steal his bike. Ah'm surprised he let you off so easy." Remy's head snapped up, red on black eyes wide with astonishment.

"Remy gets a mont' of danger room, and y' say Wolvie was bein' _nice_?" He asked incredulously. Rogue nodded.

"Ya must have done _something_ to get in his good books." She commented, taking another bite of pasta. A teasing grin flickered on his lips.

"Like gettin' y' t' smile?" he asked softly. She looked up with an answering grin.

"Somethin' like that." She replied, her voice equally soft, before turning to listen to Kitty's chatter about finals. Every so often she would give him a passing glance, seemingly not fazed by the fact that his eyes were fixed on her, unmoving and searching. Secretly, she wished he would stop. Something about his gaze unnerved her, and it had nothing to do with his devil's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man on the wrong side of fifty was standing over a computer screen, watching a young protégé of his type furiously. After a few minutes the boy stopped, and smiled widely.

"We got him, Marius." He told his patron. The edges of the man's lips curled upwards, a vengeful gleam taking over his eyes.

"Well, well. The Xavier Institute. Dat boy shouldn'ta been so stupid as t' hide out with dose mutants who destroyed m' house. He should'a known dat we'd find him in de end." He turned to see the boy looking at him expectantly. "Get outta here, Luc. Y' done good." Luc nodded, respectfully slinking away like the assassin he was. Marius shifted his gaze towards the screenshot of Remy LeBeau on the computer screen in front of him.

"Y' gonna pay for what y' did, t'ief." He whispered, voice cracking dangerously. "Not even de famous Remy LeBeau can get away wit' murder."

* * *

_I'm sorry that this is painfully short, but I wanted to leave it there for the time being. As usual, reviews and advice are really helpful! Thanks so much to people who've been reviewing every chapter so faithfully, it means a lot._

_Allyg1990_


	8. Secrets Revealed

Marius Bordreaux fidgeted as the only child he had left fastened on her arm guards.

"Y' know I don't want y' t' go." He stated, watching her buckle the straps in place. Belladonna straightened up once she'd finished, blonde hair flicking back as she did so.

"Don' be like dat, _pere_. Y' know I want to avenge Julien's deat'."

"Dat ain't all y' want revenge fo'." Marius replied softly, staring straight into his daughter's ice-blue eyes. Something in Bella's eyes flickered, and she looked away.

"Y' right 'bout dat, _pere_." She spoke bitterly. "Remy's gonna pay f' leavin' me." She brought a pale skinned hand level with her face, staring intently at her ring finger. "If de bastard hadn't refused, none of dis would'a happened." Marius nodded.

"Y' got dat right, _cadette_. (French for youngest child.)" She laughed.

"I ain't _la cadette_ no more." She said quietly, her voice dangerous. "And it's all because of Remy LeBeau."

* * *

The days passed smoothly, Remy's time being primarily occupied by danger room, and of course, Rogue. With each passing day, their friendship grew, with the occasional intimate slip up that left both of them thoroughly confused. He'd never met someone quite like her before- but then again, he'd never met someone who couldn't touch, either. 

Then one day Rogue walked into his early morning danger room session.

"Couldn't sleep." She claimed, waltzing in just before he started. Remy smirked.

"Sure y' couldn't, _chere_." He replied casually. She snorted.

"What, ya think ah got up at this hour just to see a swamp rat like you in spandex?"

"Remy's not sayin' anyt'ing, river rat." He retorted, that smirk still fixed firmly on his face. A few weeks ago, Rogue's fingers might have been itching to slap it off, but now she just grinned.

"You're way too cocky for your own good, you know that?" she informed him while doing a hamstring stretch. He shrugged.

"_Oui_." He answered simply. Rogue rolled her eyes, stretching her arms up high above her head. Wolverine shook his head, marveling at the change in the two southerners. When Remy had first come, they would have been biting each other's heads off, but now all he could hear was friendly banter.

"Stripes, Gumbo, are ya going to flirt all mornin' or can I start this session?" He asked. Rogue turned cherry red. Gambit just grinned harder.

"Aw, y' no fun, Wolvie." The instructor in question growled.

"Call me that one more time and I won't think twice about giving you an extra week of sessions." Remy turned to Rogue.

"Well, if river rat here comes along more often, dese sessions might not be too bad." He remarked. Rogue glowered.

"Watch it, swamp rat." She warned. "Remember, ah'm strong enough to throw you through a couple o' walls." He pouted.

"_Chere_, when y' remind me of dat at least _cinq fois par jour_, 's hard t' forget." He informed her. She just scowled and lightly lifted herself into the air as Logan pressed a button and the session began.

The first few minutes were fairly standard, the aim being to destroy various drones and get past obstacles. Between Rogue's super strength and Remy's exploding cards, they made quick work of the machines, progressing quickly to the higher levels.

Suddenly the scenery flickered around them to resemble Blood Moon Bayou. Remy's head snapped towards Rogue, his eyes searching hers. She grinned.

"Look familiar?" He shot her an answering grin, disguising the deep set fear that had risen inside him. The holograms were realistic, right down to the mud covering his boots and the earthy smell wafting towards his nose. Together they trekked through the dense foliage, wary for any signs of movement.

"Last time ah saw this place, things were a lot different." Rogue commented, pushing back a branch. Remy ducked before it snapped back to hit him in the face.

"Oh no, _chere_." He teased. "Not'in's changed- y' still tryin' t' kill dis poor t'ief." Rogue turned to shoot him a curious look.

"Yeah, but this time ah don't mean it." She replied, carrying on.

Then there was a crack in the bushes, and they both spun around as a figure came into sight. Rogue's fists went straight up, ready to fight, but Remy stood stock still, frozen to the spot by the ghosts of his past.

It was Julien.

"_Bonjour_, Remy." He sneered, his voice nearer to a cackle. Remy gingerly stepped back, all too aware that his face was deathly white.

"Julien…" he managed to croak, oblivious to Rogue watching him with a concerned expression on her face. Then he shook his head. "Shut dis t'ing down!" The holograms of Blood Moon Bayou sparked and faded, giving way to the cold metal walls of the danger room. Remy stalked off, roughly pounding in the digits that would open the door. It slid open, allowing him to pass. Rogue sprinted after the thief, easily catching up to him.

"Remy…" she started, but he spun around to face her.

"Y' helped wit' dat, didn't y'?" He demanded, his eyes wild and angry, his face mere inches away from hers. She shrank back, her own eyes wide with fear.

"Remy, ah absorbed him. The Professor asked if he could get a memory from meh to see what Julien looked like, and ah said yes." She nervously ran a hand through her hair. "If ah'd have know ya'd react like this, ah wouldn't have done it." Remy turned away, his face to the floor.

"I guess that's how they made his voice so realistic." He mused, the nervous shivers that had engulfed him fading slightly. Rogue stared, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Remy, the hologram of Julien- it didn't talk." He didn't reply, and she reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Something happened, didn't it?" Remy was silent for a few seconds, but then he spoke.

"Y' right 'bout dat, Rogue." He replied bitterly. She hesitated.

"Do ya want to talk about it?" He turned to face her.

"'S not somet'in dat's easy t' explain." He said softly. She looked up at him, and not for the first time, he scanned her face, his eyes resting over her skin, her eyes, her lips, and he could only think of one way to do it.

Slowly, he reached out a gloved hand to cup the side of her cheek. She didn't move, eyes widening when she realized what he was about to do.

"Remy…don't." she pleaded, but he shook his head.

"I can't say it, _chere_. It has to be this way." With that, he leant down to bring his face closer to her, pausing when they were almost touching. "I'm sorry" He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

For a blissful split second, nothing happened, and all they were aware of was the feel of skin on skin. Then the pull came, and the memories flooded into Rogue's mind as she pushed him away, staggering into a wall as she came to terms with the information they offered.

Remy had killed Julien Bordreaux.

Now she looked up at him with red-on-black eyes filled with pain.

"Murderer." She whispered, backing away from her former friend, who had, for some reason, not passed out. He met her gaze, silently pleading for mercy.

"Rogue- y' didn' get everyt'in, I can explain." He begged her, cursing himself for doing it. With a stab to the heart he realized that they were even- now both of them had kissed the other with no true feeling fuelling the deed. She shook her head sadly, crushing any hopes of redemption he might have had.

"No, Remy." She murmured as he crumpled to the ground. "There's nothing to explain." She turned around, stalking off down the corridor, breaking into a run, trying to get as far away from Remy LeBeau as she possibly could. Once more, he had lied to her. She could never trust him again.

Somehow she made it outside, falling to the ground in a ragged heap, letting the tears flow. Then she was aware of a presence standing over her, and a noxious smell lulling her to sleep.

"_Bonsoir, __salop__." _Said the voice. And then all was dark.

* * *

A few moments later Belladonna Bordreaux picked up a slim cell phone and dialed a familiar number. 

"_Pere?_ Forget murderin' Remy. I've got a better idea."

_Ooh, cliffie! I hope that chapter was OK. As always, advice and a full scale report would be fantastic._

_Allyg1990_


	9. Captive

When Remy came to, it was in the hospital wing. As his eyes focused, he noticed that Wolverine was looming over him, claws of one hand out, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he demanded, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt and pulling him to eye level. Remy blinked.

"_Quoi?_" he asked, genuinely confused. Wolverine growled.

"Rogue, dammit!" he snarled. "She's gone, and I smell a Cajun I don't recognize."

Realization dawned on Remy and a feeling of sickness started forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Dey took her." He stated, feeling the nausea grow as he swore.

"Who does 'They' refer to?" The professor asked, wheeling towards the bed. It didn't seem like he was going to order Logan to let Remy go- it was likely that the telepath was just as concerned about Rogue.

"The Assassins." He whispered. "Dey want revenge on _moi_."

"Revenge for what, Gumbo?" Logan's voice was very low, and it was clear that saying the wrong thing would very likely get Remy skewered. But Remy was oblivious to the threat, staring blankly at a wall.

"A life for a life." He said quietly. "And dey be takin' Rogue's instead 'o mine."

Meanwhile, Rogue slowly regained consciousness. The room she was held in was dimly lit, and it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. Not that it helped her situation at all; the first thing she realized was that she was tightly bound, arms strapped to her sides and legs strapped together. Her mouth was gagged, and the only skin showing was that on her face.

She was trapped.

Her eyes darted from side to side, nervously searching out a means of escape. Her eyes fell upon a shadowed figure on the other side of the room. The figure saw that she was awake, standing up and gracefully moving towards her. As it got closer, Rogue saw that it was a woman, blonde and blue eyed, an inch or so taller than her.

"So y' de slut Remy left m' for." She remarked. Rogue's eyes narrowed, but her voice was muffled by the gag filling her mouth. The woman cocked her head. "Dat gag not agreein' wit' y'? Let me take care 'o dat." She drew a dagger from a slim sheath in her belt, laying the blade against the fabric of the gag, her fingers carefully gloved to avoid being absorbed. With a snap, the gag fell out, the serrated metal biting into Rogue's skin and drawing a few drops of crimson blood. She gritted her teeth to keep from wincing- she refused to show pain in front of this woman.

"Who are ya?" she spat, waiting for moisture to come to her dry mouth. The woman smirked.

"Aw, did Remy not tell y' 'bout me? I'm Belladonna Bordreaux." The name registered, and Rogue realized who this woman was.

"You're Julien's sister." She said softly. Belladonna's eyes moistened slightly, a flash of sorrow preceding pure hatred.

"Dat's right, _salop._ Y' not as stupid as y' look. Mebbe Remy lost his taste for bimbos." She commented.

"I ain't Remy's girlfriend." Rogue informed her captor. "I don't date murderers." Bella gave her a cruel smile.

"No, y' don't date at all. Not many _hommes _t'ink twice about girls who can't touch." Rogue's gaze dropped to the floor.

"You're right 'bout that." She muttered, remembering the last man she had touched. The memory flashed through her mind; her lips pressing themselves to hers, and that familiar pull…

A knock at a wooden door on the opposite side of the room jolted her back to the present. It swung open, and a burly man stepped inside.

"Marius wants t' see y'." he told Belladonna. She nodded.

"Tell _pere_ I'll be dere soon." She commanded with the air of a royal. Then, with a last, gloating smile, she swept out of the room, and the click of a key told Rogue that she'd locked the door.

When the assassin's footsteps faded away, Rogue began trying to decipher her current situation. From what she could tell, she had been kidnapped by Remy's ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be the sister of the man he'd killed. Not to mention that said ex girlfriend was holding her captive, presumably to exact revenge on the thief. Huh.

_That ain't a particularly clever plan. _Rogue thought crossly. _It assumes that Remy cares for meh. And he doesn't. If he really cared, he would have trusted me with his secret. _She pushed aside the thought that if he had, she might have turned against him once more- now that she thought about it, her reaction was more down to his betrayal than the fact that he'd killed someone. After all, who was she to talk? She'd pushed her own mother off a cliff.

But the way he'd given her that information- had he chosen to ignore her when she'd told him that she hated absorbing people? It had been a strange mix of emotions, from the repulsion she felt as her powers kicked in to the intimacy of the kiss.

Not for the first time, she cursed whatever God had thought that it was a good idea to give her the power to absorb people's life forces and powers. Or at least, whoever had decided to make it incontrollable. She had just about gotten comfortable with the fact that she might never touch another person again, when Remy came barging into her life, blowing away her thinly constructed defenses with a flirtatious arm around her waist, a finger wiping away her tears, or even just a friendly hand on her shoulder. Of course, Carol's constant mental reminders didn't help.

_Murderess…you stole my life!_ The torment started again, and Rogue shuddered, pulling her knees up to her chest as best as she could. How ironic that she was the one suffering for a crime she did not mean to commit, while the real murderer was running free.

Back at the institute, Remy LeBeau burst into his room, his eyes immediately falling on a crisp white piece of paper lying in the middle of his bed. Breathing heavily, he walked over and picked it up, recognizing the elaborate handwriting. As his hands shook, he could almost imagine that Bella was speaking to him.

_A life fo' a life, Remy. Y' know where t' find us._

Now he felt thoroughly sick. Bella didn't care who she killed, and somehow, she had guessed that killing Rogue would hurt him almost as much as if he had been killed himself. Rogue would pay the price for his crime, unless he delivered himself to the executioner. The question was, could he make that sacrifice?

_Ooh, what's Remy going to do? You'll find out next time, on "Escaping the Past!" cue cheesy music_

_Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, you guys literally make my day. I can't believe I've got 58 reviews, a few weeks ago I never would have thought it possible._

_Allyg1990_


	10. Sacrifice

Remy LeBeau sat on the edge of his bed, leaning on his elbows, deep in thought. In order to save Remy's life, Professor Xavier had given Logan strict orders not to harm him, telling the burly Canadian that Remy didn't know where Rogue had been taken, as if he'd read his mind. In truth, the Professor was only half-right; Remy didn't know where Rogue was, but he had a pretty good idea of where.

He couldn't let Rogue die; that was for sure. He didn't know if it was out of a sense of duty, or the fact that she shouldn't have to die for something he had done. Heck, maybe it was even love. He didn't know. There was a more pressing matter at hand; the only way to stop Rogue dying was to sacrifice himself. He considered trying to take the place by storm, but quickly discarded that decision; Bella would definitely have someone with a knife at Rogue's throat, ready to cut at any sign of an intrusion. And even if they both, by some miracle of fate, managed to get free, they would never be able to take down an army of Assassins. No, it all boiled down to a simple question: Was he willing to die for Rogue?

Her image floated to the top of his mind, dressed in her costume like she had been the last time he saw her. Mentally he scrutinized every inch of her, from the white stripe in her auburn hair, to her lean and muscled body, to her black painted lips, and finally, her emerald green eyes, pleading with him to make the right decision. Memories flashed through his mind:

"_Watch where you're goin'…_swamp rat_?" _

"_Gambit? What are _you_ doing here?"_

"_This time ya ain't gonna get kissed."_

"_There's nothing to explain."_

His mind made up, he walked towards the window, pulling it open and climbing out.

He was going to New Orleans.

* * *

"Remy?" Kitty knocked on the Cajun's door. "The Professor said that we're going on a mission to find Rogue." She paused for a few minutes. "Remy? Are you in there?" Frowning, she phased through the door, finding the room empty, and the window wide open. Her face paled.

"He's gone." She whispered. Then her eyes fell to the scrunched up piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, unraveling it and trying to decipher the elegant script.

_A life for a life, Remy. You know where to find us. _Her features paled further, and a passerby might have mistaken her for a ghost.

"Professor!" she yelled desperately, phasing out of the room as fast as she could. "You have to see this!"

* * *

It seemed to take weeks for Belladonna to return to Rogue's cell. When she was, it was with a dangerous smile on her face.

"It's takin' longer than I thought for Remy to get here." She admitted, absently rolling the handle of a dagger between her hands. She looked towards her captive, grinning in a way that made Rogue shiver with dread. "Mebbe y'll have t' pay de price for him."

Until now Rogue hadn't realized what Belladonna's true intentions were.

_She's going to kill me!_ She though, her heartbeat rising as she started to panic. She had never been in this position before- she couldn't use her powers to help the Professor find her with Cerebro, and she had no way of removing her bonds. With her body bound, she couldn't even make real use of her super strength and flight- to her knowledge, Belladonna didn't know about those talents, and it would be stupid to waste the one play she had left. Then, with a jolt, she realized something else.

If she somehow got through this, it would be without Remy.

For some reason, that hurt.

_Good riddance_. She tried to scoff. _The world's better off without him. Who needs that lyin', back stabbin' swamp rat? _

_You do._ Carol reminded her gleefully. _And now you're going to lose him_. Rogue didn't argue. That was one point she couldn't disagree with.

Meanwhile, two glowing red spheres hovered in the darkness in front of the Assassin stronghold. The assassin who was on guard duty cocked his gun, staring nervously out into the bushes.

"Who's there?" he called, trying to contain his fear. He'd always been a superstitious man, and devil eyes were _not_ something he was used to. An ominous figure stole out of the foliage, his trademark trench coat whipping around his ankles in the wind.

"Y've been expecting _moi_." The man kept his gun pointed at the figure, ready to shoot.

"Remy LeBeau." The man said, the corners of his mouth twisting into a cruel smile. "Didn' t'ink y'd have de guts t' show y' face." Remy shot the man a pitying look.

"If y' t'ink 'm so cold-hearted as t' leave de _femme_ t' die, y' wrong- a t'ief and a-" he spat the word- "_murderer_ I may be, but dat don't mean I ain't a gentleman." The man snorted, moving towards the stationary thief, who didn't resist as he placed a gun to his head.

"Gentleman or not, y' comin' wit me." Said the assassin, and Remy didn't object, fingering the cards he held in his pocket, glowing faintly with kinetic charge and ready to release if things didn't go the way he wanted them to. Yes, he was a gentleman, but that didn't mean he was going to go quietly.

* * *

A sharp rapping at the door made both Rogue's and Belladonna's head's snap upwards.

"He came." A man's voice told them simply. Rogue's heart leapt. He was here? There was hope for them both, then. Then the door opened, revealing Remy, his hands bound and a gun pressed to his head. Her heart sank back down again. Scratch that. He was as good as dead.

Belladonna stood up slowly, her eyes narrowing as she saw the man that had left her and killed her brother.

"_Bonjour,_ Remy." She said, smiling smugly. She was in control here, and she knew it. He smiled back, his usual smirk, but now there was a hint of fear thrown into the mix.

"_Bonjour_, Bella." He replied pleasantly. "_Ça va?_" Her face contorted with anger, and she stalked over to him, slapping him across the face. He didn't flinch.

"_Ça va?_ _Ça va?_ How do y' t'ink i am, Remy? M' fiancée left me, and den went and killed m' _frere._ I got no-one but _pere_ left." She added quietly, and Rogue felt a stab of sympathy for the woman that was quickly erased. It was hard to feel bad for a person who had, until a few minutes before, been dead set on killing you to get revenge.

Bella was breathily heavily in triumph. "I've got y' now, Remy LeBeau." She hissed. "And y' gonna regret dat y' ever came back." Remy smiled sadly.

"Don't t'ink I came back for y', Bella. I did it fo' Rogue. So let her go, and y' can do whatever y' want wit' _moi._" Bella's face fell, and her eyes searched Remy's.

"Y' willin' t' die for _her_." She spat. "Not for _moi_. Y' killed m' _frere_ 'stead of dyin' for me." He looked up at her.

"I didn't love y'." he said softly.

Rogue's eyes widened. _Don't do this, Remy._ She pleaded silently. Belladonna stepped back as if she'd been slapped.

"Y' used t'." she whispered. "Mebbe y' still could. Y' can still run, Remy- she can repay y' debt." She offered, gesturing to Rogue, bound on the floor.

Remy looked at the assassin, smiling at her ignorance.

"_Oui,_ Bella, I could run- but life wouldn' be wort' livin' wit'out her." Their eyes locked for a few moments, but Belladonna tore here gaze away, stalking over to Rogue and roughly pulling the younger girl to her feet and throwing her towards Remy, the gun removed from his skin but still trained on his skull.

"Y' want her, Remy? Go on den, say y' last goodbyes." Remy shifted his body so that Rogue wouldn't fall to the floor, stretching his arms as long as the rope that bound them would let him so that he could support her weight. She struggled to stand, finally managing with his help, and they were face to face, pressed closer than they ever had been before. Unfortunately, neither was able to enjoy it.

"Remy, I-" He silenced her with a gloved finger over her lips.

"Shh. Don' say anyt'in." he smiled sadly down at her. "I'd kiss y' but we bot' know how dat would end." She tried to force herself to smile, failing miserably as her eyes moistened and her lips parted slightly.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered. "Don't leave me." He hugged her as best as he could, feeling her warmth as he held her close.

"I won't, _chere_. I won't." Then, she felt little tingles of warmth around her spine, realizing that he was lightly charging her bonds. But if he could do that, why hadn't he- "_Je t'aime, _Rogue." He said softly as her arms were freed. "But now it's time to fly."

Quickly he pushed her away as she lifted into the air, twisting so that the bullet meant to kill him grazed past his arm, leaving a smear of blood in its wake. Rogue deftly spun around, knocking down both Belladonna and the other assassin from her position in midair. Then she realized that the air was glowing faintly pink- Remy had sunk to the floor, charging the wooden boards. The electric sparkles spread around the room until they encompassed it.

"No! Remy, ah can take ya!" Rogue shouted over the crackling. He shook his head.

"I got t' take care 'o dis assassin problem once and fo' all. I love y', Rogue- do dis for me."

"I love ya too, swamp rat." Rogue replied softly, realizing for the first time that it was true- then she sped into the air, punching a hole in the ceiling and flying out. In the air, her eyes widened as she realized that the whole building was gradually engulfed in kinetic charge. Even Remy wasn't that powerful-

Then the building exploded, sending her higher into the sky than she'd ever been. Her hands flew to her eyes as she went temporarily deaf and blind from the blast. Then the painful light faded, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the assassin's stronghold- or rather, what was left of it.

"No." she whispered, stepping down onto the burnt and blackened rubble. Then she sank to her knees, letting the tears flow. "You said you wouldn't leave me, Remy… Why did you leave me?"

_Okay, hope that wasn't too soppy or anything. Advice/comments/friendly chat is always appreciated. Stay tuned to find out what happens next:) It's almost over!! Please keep on reviewing!_

_Allyg1990_


	11. Evolution

As Rogue knelt on the charred rubble, tears pouring down her cheeks faster than they had ever flowed before, a hand pressed onto her shoulder.

"He knew what he was doin', stripes." She didn't even move.

"Why did he leave me, Logan?" she whispered. "He could have come with me, but he didn't."

"Zhere's nozing ve can do, Rogue." Kurt had come up behind her, laying a hand on her other shoulder. But Logan just lifted his nose to the air.

"I'd better go find what's left of him." Said the Canadian briskly, stepping over the rubble. Rogue let Kurt help her up, feeling numb and completely separate from everything. He had loved her; he had died for her. And there was nothing she could do about it. If only she could have one more day with him- but she couldn't.

"Stripes!" Logan suddenly called back from the burnt and broken building. "I found something I think you're gonna like." Rogue's heart leapt once more, as she turned to find him carrying a body. Remy's body. Remy's _living, breathing_ body.

Within seconds, she was there, looking down on him, her gloved hand on his lacerated cheek. He stirred, his eyelashes fluttering, and then she saw those beautiful red on black eyes once more, accompanied by a faint grin.

"Y' won' get rid 'o _moi_ dat easily, _chere_." Rogue's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and even Logan had to smile. He'd never seen the goth so happy before.

"You're lucky you survived, swamp rat." She teased lightly, inwardly terrified by the severity of his injuries. "If ya hadn't, you'd been in real trouble for breaking your promise." He tried to laugh, groaning as a sharp jolt of pain flew down his ribs, Rogue's heartbeat quickening as a tiny fleck of blood dotted his lips.

"I'd never leave y', Rogue." She rubbed her thumb reassuringly across his damp forehead.

"Ah know that, sugah. Now get to sleep so ya can get better. You can't die on me now." Her voice was pleading. His eyes shut as he drifted away, barely mumbling "I won't, _chere_. T'ieves honor," before he fell asleep.

"Is he gonna make it?" Rogue lifted her head up to scrutinize Logan's face, trying to see if he was lying.

"He'll be fine. This Cajun's a fighter, and Beast'll patch him up in no time." Rogue nodded, not flinching as Kurt gently touched her and Wolverine, and in a puff of smoke they were back in the X-Jet.

When Remy slowly regained consciousness the next morning, his vision cleared to reveal Rogue, worriedly scanning his face. As his eyes flickered open she leapt up.

"Remy! You're awake." He tried sitting up, Rogue rushing to help him as he winced. "You've got four broken ribs, a cracked skull, three of your left fingers were smashed and you have a chip in your left wrist." She informed him. "You sprained both your ankles too, so you won't be walking for a while. You're lucky to be alive." Remy moaned.

"Doesn' feel like it." He muttered. Rogue was silent, and he quickly added, "'cept fo' de _belle fille_ sittin' in front o' me." She didn't smile, saying only,

"We need to talk." He nodded, not liking where this was going. Rogue suddenly became very interested in the floor, muttering, "Remy, after that night ah know ah can't live without ya. I don't know if that's love, or infatuation, but it's there. But ah can't get this nigglin' feelin' outta my mind that ya only turned yourself in to Belladonna 'cause you know you could escape." Remy looked down, slightly hurt that she would think that of him. Then again, it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion for her to come to, and it deserved to be squashed.

"Rogue," he started quietly. "I didn' t'ink I was goin' t' survive. I charged dat building fo' all I was wort', an' normally I wouldn' be able t' charge somet'in' dat big. But somet'in clicked in m' mind, like a barrier bein' broken, and I felt like dere was dis energy field surroundin' _moi_. It must have protected me or somet'in."

Rogue looked back up at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice. Abruptly, she stood up, turning to walk away.

"Ah should go-" His uninjured hand on her wrist stopped her.

His uninjured hand on her _bare_ wrist.

His uninjured, _ungloved _hand on her bare wrist.

Her head snapped up to look at him, and their eyes connected. He shrugged, a smile playing over his face.

"Yo' powers aren't de only ones dat evolved, _chere_." Slowly, he slid her leather glove off of her trembling hand, grasping it in his. There was no pull, and for the first time in years, Rogue safely felt another person's skin on hers.

"But how-"

"Does it matter?" Remy interrupted, squeezing her hand. "I don't really know. Somet'in' t' do wit' m' powers, I t'ink." Carefully, she brought her other hand up to touch his face, running her fingers over his nose, his cheeks, his unshaven stubble. He didn't resist, responding only by lifting her bare hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips in an oddly intimate gesture.

"Dis is what I wanted t' survive fo', _chere_." He said softly. She giggled.

"What, to be able to kiss mah fingers? I'd have thought you'd want to kiss meh elsewhere." He grinned, struggling to sit up a little straighter.

"Let's leave that t' when Remy can get outta bed, eh? I don't want y' first kiss t' be when I can't even hold on t' y' properly." She growled.

"Screw that, I do." With that she forcefully pressed her lips to his, feeling herself burst into metaphorical flames as he kissed her back. Her hands explored his face, relishing the contact, as he curled his uninjured fingers into her hair.

A startled cough broke them apart.

"Eh?" was all that Scott was able to say, on account of him being completely and utterly perplexed. Both southerners flashed him wide grins, and Rogue even let out a giggle. She had never seen their fearless leader so confused before, and it was a sight she would never forget.

* * *

"Hey!" Scott protested in a fashion that was quite inappropriate for an adult. "You're making out that I looked like a lopsided puppy!" Rogue leant back in her armchair, grinning wickedly.

"Two words, Scott: Ya did." Cyclops rolled his eyes, pulling his eight year old daughter closer and whispering something in her ear about never believing Aunt Rogue. Rogue's own son looked up at her, his face screwed up with disgust.

"Did y' really have t' put so much detail in de kissin' part?" Etienne demanded of his mother. Rogue smirked at the ten year old.

"Your cousin Rachel asked how your papa and I fell in love, and ah wasn't gonna scrimp on the details." She informed him, clearly enjoying herself. Etienne wrinkled his nose, looking to his father for confirmation.

"_Pere,_ was mama tellin' de truth?" Remy bit back a smile, shooting an amused look at his wife.

"_Oui, _dat's how it happened." He replied. Etienne shuddered, firmly shutting his red on black eyes.

"M' never gonna be so soppy." He vowed. Rachel shook her head firmly.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" She screeched. "You gave that girl in your class _flowers_ last week, I saw you!" Etienne turned bright red, pulling his little cousin Bekka towards him to hide his flaming cheeks. The baby squealed, shaking her head full of blue hair from side to side in protest.

"_Pere_ told me to." He muttered, shooting a defiant look towards all present. Kurt chuckled, teleporting onto the ceiling in front of his nephew and snatching his daughter back. Bekka giggled in delight from her currently upside down position, calming down as Kitty promptly took her, setting her right side up once more.

Rogue nudged Remy in chair beside her.

"Ya told him to give a girl in his class flowers?" She whispered; he shrugged.

"If he's gonna be a ladies man like his _pere_ he's gotta start early." He replied nonchalantly. She elbowed him.

"Ya gave that up a long time ago." He nodded, a smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

"_Oui,_ but it was for a very special woman." With that he leant over to kiss her, still feeling the familiar tingling almost thirteen years later. With help from one another, they had managed to escape their pasts and start on their journey into the future.

"Eww! _Pere,_ mama, get a room!" They slowly broke apart, finding it hard to stop grinning. Some things would never change.

_AAH! I can't believe it's over. I feel really sad now. This has been by FAR my most successful fic ever- thank you so much to all those people who reviewed, you guys really made my day! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, and any reviews are still really welcome, even though it's now over. Any fic requests/ideas would be great, as my plotbunnies are in hiding. Thanks again!_

_Allyg1990_


End file.
